The Straights
by tikustido
Summary: A complete detour of the usual things, Basil and Geronimo are racing on the Wangan, set in the modern day.
1. Prologue: Roots

**Before I start this story, I wanted to say that this plot is entirely non-canonical to anything (obviously). Just to give you a gist of the story: it's mostly street racing and mostly influenced by Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune series (it's an arcade title by Namco based on the manga, which I didn't read). So if you can't stand street racing and a detour to these usual detective stories (because I don't write those properly), most likely you won't enjoy it, although you might be able to. So get ready for some added nitrous, eh?**

* * *

" **The speed…. it was out of my control… and I couldn't hold on to this kind of speed….. why… am I still going at that speed… and what… made me feel fast?"**

At 350 km/h, anything could happen. One mistake can mean death and the loss of honor at this point. The further they go, the harder it is to keep the grip on their hands. The long straights of the Wangan: that is what they have been running on.

"G… Geronimo… what are you doing at over 350 km/h? You are going too fast and have left everyone else in the dust!" a man shouted via the walkie-talkie.

"I could feel something pushing me, Basil."

"Don't tell me that you are going to 360 km/h! You couldn't handle that kind of crazy speed!"

"I couldn't stop at this point. I am still going to reach it. No one can take my soul away. I will get **the guy**."

* * *

3 months ago…

* * *

A red colored Nissan 370Z pulled up on the Tatsumi No. 1 Parking Area. It was Geronimo, who just finished his work. It was pretty much the first time he went into the street racing scene, and he probably needs to race with someone to get. He got out from the PA, heading counterclockwise, trying to find a racer around him. And then, he found a racer in a brown Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII around the Edobashi Junction. He flashed the lights: not what he would have done, although that if you flash your lights, that states that you want to challenge a driver.

"Are you kidding me? Using a stock 370Z to race my fully tuned car? If you are asking for it, then okay. I will wait for one whole minute while you do your job. How about it? Whoever gets past the Rainbow Bridge wins."

Geronimo agreed to that, and so the first race began…

* * *

 **To be continued in Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 1: Bully

**Continuing from prologue...**

* * *

Geronimo started ramming the accelerator, trying to get away from the Lancer Evo. He had only a minute for that, and judging by the handicap, the Evo is really powerful.

"Uh…. come on….," he muttered as he tried to push his car any further than 250 km/h. He has just finished the Ginza Area when the clock strikes on a minute.

"Here I go!" the man said as he started to chase the 370Z.

The highly tuned Evo 8 seems to have no qualms at chasing the 370Z as evidently mentioned. By the time the 370Z reached the halfway of the race, the Evo 8 is in the middle of the Ginza Area.

Stilton started to feel panic. He had only 2 kilometers left to finish the race, but he could hear a loud sound of an engine approaching him.

"155… 156… 157…" he counted the speed of his car in imperial.

The Evo 8 zoomed right at him, drifting into the corner. Stilton immediately realized this, slowing his car and turning left. He probably has lost it.

As he got back to the PA in a slight feel of shame of being beaten by a powerful car even with such huge headstart, he saw the same car again. This time the driver was outside the car. He looked gorgeous and handsome and is rather thin, but not to the point where he might seem malnourished. He is dressed in brown.

"Well? I thought you should get your car tuned up right now. You would be the next loser if you ever try to get back there and someone flash the headlights."

"Am I going to do that just yet?" Stilton asked.

"Maybe not, but if you're serious about it, then you should do it. You would suck a little less that way."

"But…."

"If you aren't going to give a damn about it, then get the hell out of here."

Stilton felt very bad of the guy's statement. It seemed that he wasn't aware that it's his first time here. And that everyone else who probably ain't here for racing might not be here as well.

"By the name, the name's Basil," he said as he got inside the car and left the PA.

"So that man's name is Basil," Stilton thought to himself.

* * *

He had just finished writing his diary at home. It read:

"Dear Diary,

Today, I had my first time racing in the Wangan. It was very hard to get through the first race because my car isn't powerful enough to challenge anyone! I only get there just to look at the racing scene there. Even worse is that one guy whose name is Basil, who I raced just now, asked me to get out of here if I am not going to race here.

-G.S"

And then, his sister, Thea came to his house. She probably had something to say to him.

"Hi, brother! Guess who I met just now?"

"Who did you meet?"

"I met up with someone whose name is Basil. He's so handsome, and he seemed to like me as well."

"Basil! That arrogant guy who I met just now."

"Yeah, he said he met you just now and he said that you are a cute little pussycat who don't know how to even drive a car. And by the way, brother, want to join in tomorrow?"

"No, thanks, I don't want to," he said, know it could mean something very bad to him. But obviously, using her skills in attracting people (and probably some sex appeal), she convinced him to go join in tomorrow. She even told him that she will tune his car tomorrow, which can be a good news to him. He might need a tuned car to probably not just go against Basil, but also to also maybe build his rep. He's just fly-by-night, so the worst he could even do is that he will be called the worst driver around in the Wangan.

"So how am I going to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"You can use my car for now. We will trade keys, okay?"

"Alright."

He traded keys with Thea, with Thea bringing the 370Z for some good tune. After she brought his 370Z for tuning, he went and look for Thea's car. It was a pale purple S30, which is the Devil Z; but never mind being called by any name- he didn't know what car is that. No one might know how it will handle because they never got the chance to. But how Stilton might survive tomorrow with this given chance to drive the Devil?

* * *

The next day, he fired the S30's engine, and from there, he probably got that surprise. It was phenomenal, and he was about to get some more surprises. As he drove it all the way from home to the office, he felt an immense power rushing through his veins. What kind of power was that, he thoughts. As he got nearer to the office, he started hearing some faint voices.

"Are you going to drive this car at 300 km/h?"

"When are you going to get your next target?"

"Aren't you afraid of dying?"

After getting to the office, he immediately started his work. But the sounds are distracting him away from his work, unable to focus on his work. That made him felt that it was asking him to be the next legend. But he had never thought of this. After all, he never drives anywhere more than 200 km/h until recently he did.

After work, he got to Thea's garage. She's waiting for him with the 370Z with her.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Club

"Hey, Geronimo, your car's already ready and is tuned to 600 hp. Let's go already," Thea said as she shows him his car at her garage.

As Stilton got inside his car, nothing felt the same. It's much more powerful than the stock version. He might not feel the beats yet, but never mind; he will eventually feel it. They then drove to probably a nightclub at Shibuya, where they meet with other people there. He didn't feel like the mood to party there; he is not a party animal. And 30 minutes later, Thea went to him.

"Brother, they said they wanted to challenge you, seeing that it's will be easy to kick your ass for the rep."

"Not this again. Alright…. tell them that I am going for it."

10 minutes later, they are on their cars near Takagicho for the race round Shibuya.

"Listen up, everyone, whoever finished the big loop first wins," the first driver in the AE86 told them.

"Which loop; the whole circuit or just the loop?" the second driver in the Corvette C3 asked.

"The whole circuit. I mean, an extra kilometer is okay, right?" the third driver in the MX-5 told them.

"Forget it. Let's start the race," Stilton told them.

They hit the pedal hard, propelling themselves to 300 km/h. Geronimo didn't like the feeling because he isn't exactly a fan of racing cars. But at this point, he couldn't just quit. As the corners came by, he couldn't exactly feel the grip in his hands. It was sliding, but there is still some control. He feels himself being consumed by his other persona. Why did he feel this kind of sensation?

As they are entering the Yamate Tunnel, things got intense. He is in second as of now, but a mistake can either benefit or kill him. Just then, the AE86 started pushing the engine and went and do some show-offs.

"Oh yeah! I am the next Takumi! Look at my skills in drifting!" the driver shouted on the walkie-talkie as he started to drift at the loop. But he forgot about the grip, thus causing an understeer. Using the chance, Geronimo tried to pass him, drifting around the corners very well as if he was a drift master.

"Great!" he shouted as he passed the finishing point of the race, dashing it at 280 km/h.

* * *

As he got back to Thea, she congratulated him for being first in the race. And then, he got a phone call.

"Yes, Stilton, Geronimo Stilton here. Who is that here?"

"Can we meet at the Ikebukuro PA?"

"Why did you want to meet me there for? And also, who are you?"

"Just go there and we will meet. You should see a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII there."

"Alright, I will be there in 15 minutes."

* * *

Right after he arrived at the Ikebukuro PA, he saw a brown Mitsubishi. It became somewhat clear to him that Basil is meeting him here. But what for? Basil got out from the car and went to him.

"Well…. I just saw you racing with some other guys on the road just now. Is that your first time racing here?"

"Glad you did ask me that. It's my first time here," he said.

"So no wonder why you don't seem skillful when we were racing at the New Belt Line yesterday. By the way, I am keeping an eye on you. If you could convince me well enough, I will race with you again at the same place."

"No handicaps?"

"No. How about driving on the Wangan Line with me tomorrow morning?"

"Uh… okay, since it's the weekend tomorrow, right?"

"Great. Probably we might find someone."

"Who?"

"The Drift Cartel. I am a detective in charge of taking down the Cartel. And I think I might need your help in this. I had been eyeing this driver for a long time," Basil said as he showed a picture of a man. He was in gray, having a combed hair and a shaved beard.

"Who was that guy?"

"Ratigan. You haven't seen him before, right? He usually drives in a black Nissan GT-R."

"So you want us to take down the Cartel once and for all together?"

"Yes."

"So…. where are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"At the No.1 PA. I will be there at 7."

"Alright then. I will meet you there tomorrow," Stilton said before he left the PA to home.

* * *

Once he got home, he went and wrote his diary, like always. This time it read:

"Dear Diary,

Today I had a hard time riding on my sister's Nissan Fairlady Z. And also, I had another race. It was hard, but I eventually do stand out. I met with Basil a while ago and he isn't arrogant in reality. It's just that he just gave an advice yesterday. He also asked me to ride on the Wangan Line together with him tomorrow; it's probably the problem with something called the Drift Cartel and he needed me to help him out.

-G.S"


	4. Chapter 3: Top Form

It was about 6 in the morning when Geronimo woke up from his bed. And then he remembered that he was supposed to meet Basil at the PA. As he got to his car, a sweet voice started talking to him.

"Hello, Geronimo Stilton. I am SAI, or Sol Artificial Intelligence."

"What are you doing in my car?" he asked.

"I found out that you have just tuned your Nissan 370Z from 333 horsepower to 600 horsepower. This is too dangerous for your skills in racing in the Wangan."

"This isn't important. Tell me, why are you here?"

"I am here to make your driving experience easier. Now where do you want to go?"

He thought for a while and then said, "Let's go to the Tatsumi No.1 parking area."

"Destination set. Now let's go."

The car started to drive on its own at a set pace. He felt a little bit strange. Who just installed Sol's AI into his car? After all, he didn't know who broke into his house that night. Until he realized that his car's immobilizer isn't working well. He did check his car everyday. How could this even happen. But before long, he is approaching the PA quickly. The car stopped right on the parking spot beside Basil's car.

"Well, if it's not my friend Geronimo this time."

"Kind of. So what are we supposed to do?"

"I have quite some targets to take down right now, and you should know that these are Ratigan's henchmen," he said as he showed a list of driver on pursuit. He looked at the list, and he saw a few drivers who are on Basil's watch. It was Shrewdpaws and Crunchrat.

"You recognize any of them in the list?" Basil asked.

"I know two of these; Shrewdpaws and Crunchrat."

"At least you know two of those."

"So we are going to get them today?"

"It's not guaranteed, but what I can tell you is that they drive Toyota Crown Athlete and Nissan Stagea respectively."

"Alright. So it's go time?"

"Yes. Let's move."

* * *

As they move through the Haneda Airport at 110 km/h, they saw a blue Crown Athlete passing them.

"This could be it?" Geronimo asked via the walkie-talkie.

"I think so. Let's get that guy."

The cars accelerated towards the Toyota, which Shrewdpaws, the driver of the car, got a little nervous due to the two cars following him on the back. He is running away with probably a document with him, so maybe that's an attraction. With probably two drivers on the tail, the British-Japanese man took the left lane to the overpass right after the Tsurumi Tsubasa Bashi bridge, leading towards Kawasaki.

"You are not going to get me this time. I might not have any ninjas with me, but I won't let myself being held back with these two guys behind me," he muttered in Japanese.

They got straight through the industrial area, closing the gap slowly but surely. Once they got into the Kawasaki Line, they were head-to-head. But right when Basil was about to PIT the Crown Athlete, an olive Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X bolted right through the other car, leaving Shrewdpaws immobilized. The Lancer Evolution X suffered a good damage as a result of it.

"Dammit!" Spencer shouted with his hands on the wheel.

"Geronimo, go check the other Lancer. I will settle it with Shrewdpaws," Basil told him.

As Stilton approached the Evo X, he saw someone rather familiar. It was Wild Willie, but why is he here?

"Willie, why are you here?" Stilton asked.

"I came here from Minato Mirai just a few minutes ago when I heard someone has been stealing an artifact from National Museum of Japanese History. Feeling that I think I had to act fast to stop that, I got towards Yokohama when I saw a few cars speeding," Willie explained while putting back his cowboy hat on his head.

"And then?"

"I saw the familiar blue Crown Athlete being chased belonging to Shrewdpaws, so I went ahead and hit it."

"Okay. Does it hurts?"

"Just a little bit. Didn't know it was you following the blue sedan together with…," he told Stilton before Basil interrupted the conversation.

"Had enough talking about it? You will have to follow me to the police station right now."

"See you later, Geronimo. Had to follow that guy to the police station even I have done a heroic deed."

Stilton was left with his car on the road while Basil got to the nearest police station together with Willie and Shrewdpaws.

"Looks like that you have been on hot pursuit just now. Handling 600 hp shouldn't be a problem for you, right?" Sol asked him.

"I don't know, but I am not too used to driving at this speed. I really needed some practice for high-speed cornering."

"I can recommend you to go to Mount Haruna for that."

"What?"

"Or also known as Mount Akina in Initial D, which is a manga/anime."

"Sorry, but I can't understand you. By the way, how long is it from home?"

"About 1 to 2 hours."

"This? Maybe I will go there if I felt like it."

"Alright, noted. Where do you want to go next?"

"Let's get back home. I think I am done here."

As they are en route to home, Stilton got a phone call. He is driving, so he couldn't pick up the phone call.

"I will take over. Turning on self-driving system in 3 seconds," Sol told him.

He picked up the phone call, and heard a familiar voice on the phone.

"Yo, pussy, they said you have been gaining some rep today. Showing your…"

"Sally, why are you calling me? Are you going to settle some dispute between us?"

"Yeah, if I ain't gonna solve the hell out of it, why do you think I am going to call you?"

"We can meet up at the C1 tonight. How about it?" Stilton asked.

"Sure, if you think you would do well in this course. Smell ya later, pussycat."

"I am going to schedule this: a street race at 10:00 pm on the C1 course. Are you okay with it?"

"Sure, I had said it. Let's got back home first: I really want to meet my nephew right now."


	5. Interlude 1: The Cop Shop

Willie wasn't really that sure of why he had to follow Basil to the police station together with Shrewdpaws. He knew that Shrewdpaws is responsible for stealing an artifact from the museum. But why Willie had to go the police station together with Shrewdpaws? He couldn't be that guilty for being involved in the accident!

"Damn you, Willie… you have broke my plans…," Shrewdpaws muttered.

"Sorry, Spencer, but it's not my fault for ramming my car head-on."

"You know what that guy said just now. I think you're ready to face justice right now, as I right?" Basil told Shrewdpaws.

Once they arrived at the police station, Basil went and interrogate Shrewdpaws. In the meantime, Willie was told to wait outside the room. He wondered the same thing over and over again for an hour before Basil came out and asked Willie to follow him. Now what was he up to?

"Hmm…. I don't seem to know you at all. Who are you?" Basil asked.

"I am Wild Willie, an archaeologist," Willie introduced himself.

"An archaeologist. Why are you here then?"

"I don't have anything important to do for now."

"Well? Do you know what you did?"

"Yes, I knew that I had rammed the car. I even said it just now."

"Judging by how you react… you might think you are guilty for ramming the car, right?"

"How did you.."

"You had actually done a heroic work there. See you around," Basil told him while patting his hand on Willie's shoulder before he left. Maybe he could leave right now?


	6. Chapter 4: Night Fury

"You are not going to get my BRZ this time!" Sally shouted on the walkie-talkie.

Coming out from the Edobashi branching towards Ginza, it was a rather intense run because both cars are pretty much head-to-head with each other. She knew that it would be easy because based on how people run the C1 using the BRZ, it was clear that it overpowers the 370Z. But she can't make a mistake from it; or else it's a lucky break for Geronimo. She's been beaten many times and she badly need a win… from him.

"Ahahaha… that little pathetic car of… oh woah woah woah!" she teased Stilton, forgotten of the kinks. The BRZ skidded, but she managed to keep the grip on her hands. It's just that she lost quite some lead.

"Are you getting panicked right now?" Stilton asked confidently.

"No way I would!"

As they drifted around the Tokyo Tower, Sally felt something. What was that feeling in her that makes her want to drive and drift fast? Was it the feeling of escaping from everything? Was it the feeling of breaking free? Was it the feeling of the competition between everyone? She couldn't simply just find the feeling. But the faster she goes, the more of this she feel.

As they drove around Chiyoda, the intensity of the race was getting harder. Both side started driving more carelessly, forgetting the risk of speeding over 250 km/h at a zone with many kinks. Right after Kandabashi, it's pretty much a drag race. Stilton came out from it a little faster than Sally, but what mattered more is that final 800 meters.

"I am going to get your ass this time!" she shouted as she tries to overtake the 370Z.

"Are you sure about it?" he said as they passed the signboard, which is the finish line at pretty much the same time. It was so close that no one can tell who arrived first.

"Good game; well played, bae," she said as they passed the finish line.

"Same goes to you, Sally. Where are you going to go next?"

"I am going home. How about you?"

"Going to meet your brother at the park. I dunno why is he meeting me, but he said that he had something to talk to me to."

"Wow, my brother must be crazy. Going to the park at 10:30 in the night? Aren't he scared of getting mugged?"

"I dunno, but gotta meet him already. See ya."

* * *

Sam was waiting at the park for Geronimo. He really wanted to talk about the business, and no one's there at the moment, which should be okay for a slightly introverted albeit sociable man like him. And then, he heard an engine sound nearing him. Who was it? He knew it can't be Stilton this time. A fat man, wearing a black wrinkled coat and bow tie with red suspenders and a light brown shirt came out from a black Nissan Stagea.

"Hello, handsome. Care to go for a 'walk' together?" Crunchrat asked.

"No. I am waiting for Geronimo to come. He's my friend."

"Geronimo Stilton, huh? Well… Stilton ain't coming because I had kidnapped him. If you want to see him alive, you better race."

"But…."

"Race or die. You have one choice," he threatened him as he aimed his Glock to Sam.

"I will go then," he told Crunchrat, scared of getting shot.

"Good dog. Then we will race on the New Belt Line, clockwise."

* * *

"Where is Sam? He wasn't here yet? Let me give a call," Stilton thought when he didn't saw his friend at the park. He then heard a loud engine sound coming from his car.

"Sam, where are you right now?"

"I am in the middle of a race right now!"

"What do you mean? I can't hear you properly!"

"Someone has threatened me into a race! If you see a black wagon, that's the car I was supposed to race with."

"Where are you running on right now?"

"On the new Belt Line, clockwise! Come here quick before he gets me!"

"Alright, heading there right now."

In a second, he heard a sound of a car accelerating towards Ginza. It must be someone, so Stilton wasted no time and got towards him. Having ran through the course once on counter-clockwise, it shouldn't be much of a problem for him to try getting to Sam in no time. But it also applied to Crunchrat as well. Drifting at high speeds through the chicanes, the chase is already on.

* * *

Sam wasn't exactly sure if he could actually get through this tunnel before he could hear the sound of the cars heading towards him. And then, he heard the sounds of the engines running towards him.

"Sam! Do you need some help?" Stilton shouted through the hands-free caller.

"Sure, give me a hand."

"Alright, hold tight!" he said as he pushed Sam's BMW M3 E92 with his car. It does give a good boost for both of them until they arrived at the Ohi U-turn. It wouldn't take too long for Crunchrat to probably see them; although he was outrun by Geronimo earlier on.

"Well… you handsome dapper? I lied to you about your friend being kidnapped," Crunchrat told Sam.

"I had already knew it from earlier on!"

"And you, Geronimo, get ready to die," he said as he rammed the Stagea to the 370Z. It does push the E92 to high speeds like a launching pinball. In the process, the Stagea slowed down dramatically. But Geronimo had it worse.

As he was pushed by the car and pushes the other car, it gave a really hard impact to his body, which causes his glasses to fall off from his nose. He couldn't see properly without his glasses, which causes him to branch out from the course and hit the divider head-on. The glass breaks, with the body being very damaged. He had lost consciousness from the impact.

"Hah! You have only 1 kilometer and your friend is going to die. What are you going to do?"

Sam hit the accelerator as hard as he could even it might blow his engine out. As he finished the course before Crunchrat managed to finish it, Crunchrat fumed.

"You only win because your useless friend helped you out. See you, loser!"

* * *

Sam went back to Stilton a few minutes later. He found laying on the steering wheel, unconscious and was badly injured, with his head bleeding profusely. There's some blood from his nose and his upper left chest. Sam dragged his body to his car, and brought him to the nearest hospital as fast as he could.

* * *

 **End of Part 1**


	7. Chapter 5: Vendetta

Sam was looking at Stilton's body lying on the bed. He didn't wake up since being admitted from the hospital 12 hours ago. Probably he must be dead, but it can't be that way. He believe that Geronimo is still alive. And then, Basil went to Sam.

"You are his brother?" Basil asked.

"No, I am his friend. Someone just pushed my car and the next second I heard a loud sound of a car crashing to a wall. That was when I found out that Geronimo is already unconscious. I worry he couldn't get up from the bed."

"That was sad of him. I met him a few days ago on the New Belt Line."

"The New Belt Line?! That must be something to do with…"

"Maybe so, but that's not important for now. What is more important is that if you want to fill in for Geronimo."

"Fill in… for Geronimo?"

"Yes. Are you going to do it?"

"I will do it for him. And I swear; I will make the man regret!"

* * *

It was a few days later when Geronimo finally woke up. He couldn't see his surroundings properly due to astigmatism. As he touched around his body, he realized that his forehead was wrapped in gauze. And he didn't remember what happened to him before that. And then, he saw someone familiar, albeit severely blurred without his glasses.

"Basil? Was that you?" Stilton asked.

"Yes, it was me," Basil said as he handed him his eyeglasses.

"Where's my car?"

"Your car? It's already destroyed. Couldn't you remember anything from a few days ago?"

"I can't recall a single thing about it. So what now?"

"I afraid that it might be the end for you…. Or maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Actually… your friend Sam took over your position for the time being. While your car… we are actually reconstructing your car back to its original form."

"So what am I going to do right now? Give up racing on the Wangan?"

"Give yourself a break. You haven't fully recovered, have you? Alright, Stilton, had to go. Take care," Basil told him before he left the hospital.

* * *

Sam was only about four days into the scene on the Wangan. It was admittedly exciting for him, but he wasn't just quite sure of himself. After all, he has to learn how to drive with his M3. And then, a gray Toyota 86 GT flashed the lights behind him. Who was it anyways? The driver started to talk on the walkie-talkie.

"I am going for the slips. You ready for it?"

"Slips? What do you mean?"

"Pink slips. You win, I will give you the keys my car. And vice versa. How about it? Quick; I have no time for it."

"Alright, I will go for it."

As they ascended the ramp on the Kyobashi JCT, they started stepping the gas pedal. Sam's car wasn't that fast compared to the 86 GT, but he found out something. The way the driver drives his car was a little nervous yet smooth. That's pretty much just similar to how Geronimo drives his 370Z. Was he driving the 86?

"Are you Geronimo?" Sam asked the driver via the walkie-talkie. He didn't respond.

The corners wasn't that easy for a rookie like Sam to handle. But yet he was able to win. Why does it happen? Was it the driver purposely losing to give him the car? He kept focusing on the race as much as possible because he don't want to lose his car. As he reached the finish line first near the park, they got to the park. What he find it strange is that was the place he was supposed to meet Geronimo on that Saturday. This brings him closer to the answer to the question: is the driver Geronimo? The driver got out from the car; he was dressed in light gray three-piece suit and wearing a black colored bowler hat- presumably to hide his identity.

"Here, the keys to your new car. Do you need me to bring your car to anywhere?" the man asked Sam.

"Yes. One question: why does it remind of someone?"

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Geronimo Stilton. Do you know him?"

"No."

"But you drive and sounded like him! There's no way that you can't be him." Sam shouted at him, implying that he sounded like Geronimo albeit being a little deeper.

"Are you sure? Come on, show me your place. I don't have time to talk nonsense with you."

* * *

Once they arrived at Sam's house, which is also Sally's house, they parked the cars inside the garage. The man was just looking around Sally's house- might as well that he might knew this place.

"Is there anything that intrigues you?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing."

"But judging by how you react… I think you are Geronimo, isn't it?"

"Well? I will tell you later," the man said as he walked away from Sam's house.

Sally then went down and got to Sam. She was feeling curious.

"Who was that guy you met just now?"

"I am not sure, but I suspect that it was Geronimo."

"It was Stilton? What do you mean?"

"We were racing on the C1 just now and he asked me for a bet for a car."

"What car?"

"The Toyota 86 GT, according to that guy I talked to just now.."

"It's pretty much Subaru BRZ, Sam. I think you might as well try and find a tuner to catch up to the competition. Move on with your story."

"And by the way he acts, I think it was him."

"Maybe. Hey, Sam, why don't we go around after your car is tuned tomorrow? I really need some rush right now."

"Alright."


	8. Interlude 2: The Secret Tuner

"Nemo? You here?" a man shouted while getting inside the half-opened garage in Saitama. Inside the garage, there is a Mitsubishi Evolution IX and a Mazda RX-8. Another man, who seemed to be a serious man in appearance with a black beard, presumably Indian in origin walked out.

"Yes, I am here. Have you gave the 86 to anyone?"

"I did, to someone who I know."

"Who?"

"Sam. He is my friend."

"So… what are you going to drive later on?"

"I will drive the R34. Don't worry, I will get the car tuned."

"Alright. I will borrow you my partner's FD first. See you tomorrow?"

"I will see you tomorrow. Just wait by the garage at 8, alright?"

"Sure. Then I shall tune the car for you, okay?"


	9. Chapter 6: 4-Way

Simon was just driving on his lavender R34 on Yokohane when he saw another R34 in emerald green, shining the headlights at him.

"Hey! Who is trying to challenge me to a race?" Simon shouted.

"How about a little race on Yokohane? You won't feel that guilty for that, right?"

"Alright, go on! You won't escape this time."

The two drivers started pressing the gas pedal, initiating a race. Simon immediately regret accepting his challenge: the other R34 is more powerful than him. Who had tuned the car into a powerful beast? And then he realized that someone who is in secret was tuning his car. Quite some veterans have told him about it; but to get that, one must know him well enough and convince him to tune the car by racing. But so far no one have actually done it; most likely because the insane power that one must stand to control the machine. Still, at least he could cope up with the other R34.

Navigating the corners isn't much of a problem for Simon, since he is quite experienced on the Wangan. And coupled with the other driver inability to handle the car properly, he eventually was able to overtake him. But yet it was hard to keep the lead on the straights however. At the end of the race near the Rainbow Bridge, it was hard for Simon to not let the driver to get him.

Until suddenly…..

* * *

Sam and Sally were driving on the New Belt Line, clockwise. Sam really had to get his experience on the Line in order to do well there. After all, he was almost beaten by Crunchrat and his friend's life was almost taken away. They both got to the Rainbow Bridge, and kept driving, until they saw two cars heading to them. Immediately, they sped up to catch up on them.

"The two cars, one which I saw yesterday? Good, you are stroking me up this time. Let's go," the man said.

The cars raced towards the C1 Area, which along the way, the emerald green R34 was still leading. After about 20 km, the driver chose to get away from the race at Chiyoda.

"It was a good race from all of you, but I have to get away from this right now. See you all later," he said as he took the left branching, exiting the C1. Sam chose to follow suit, maybe to see who is the driver behind the car.

He followed the car until they arrived at a cafe. The driver got out the car, and it was the same driver who he met yesterday. His auburn hair seemed obvious with the exception of the fact that he was wearing the same hat. Otherwise, he had changed his clothes into a navy blue suit. The man got inside the cafe, and Sam followed suit a few minutes later. Sam saw the man taking off the hat and putting back his eyeglasses.

"It was Geronimo?!" Sam thought.

But it doesn't take too long until the man knows what he was doing. He asked Sam to get inside the cafe. Sam accepted the invitation and got in and sat in front of him.

"What do you want to have?" the man asked Sam.

"I will have a cup of tea then."

The man called for the waiter and ordered two cups of tea.

"So… what do you think of the place?" the man asked.

"It was rather simple yet calming. Do you feel the same?"

"Yes, I do agree with you. And also… Sam, what are you thinking right now?"

"I was thinking who am I meeting right now."

Unable to hide his identity any longer, the man told Sam, "You should know who are you meeting with, right?"

"You are Geronimo… am I right?"

"Yes, I am. To be honest, I wanted to keep my identity secret from anyone because I wanted Crunchrat to think I am dead. But I didn't know that you have found out that I was hiding my own self."

"Don't worry, I will settle it with him."

"What do you mean?"

"During the time you haven't woke up yet, Basil asked me to fill in for you. He said that you needed some rest. Do you need me to tell Basil that you're ready?"

"No, no need for that. I don't want anyone to know about it."

After they had their cup of tea, Sam left the cafe. He felt a little bit uncertain of whether to tell Basil about it. After all, it's for the sake of his friend. He decided that he won't tell Basil about it.


	10. Chapter 7: The Only One

"Geronimo, you should know something," Nemo told him.

"What was that?"

"You said you want to take down someone whose name is Crunchrat, am I right? I heard that he will be running on the Ikebukuro Line tonight."

"How do you know it?"

"I took some signals from one undercover detective's phone. And also that I found out that it belongs to Basil."

"Basil? Are you serious that he won't get you?"

"He might eventually get me, but for now let's focus on that guy. I have a good plan for that."

* * *

Basil was driving on the Ikebukuro Line- his preferred line after the C1. He was waiting for a good target to come- especially Crunchrat, whose almost took away his friend's life. And then, a Nissan Stagea sped past him. Basil started accelerating, chasing the Stagea towards the Ikebukuro Tunnel.

"Oh…. another life to take this time? Sure, I will take it. You are next, Basil!" Crunchrat shouted as he changed to another lane, doing a dirty stunt so that Basil can crash to his car. Basil swerved his car to the left.

It was rather hard for him to keep his composure as Crunchrat tries to brake-block him. That being said, he had to attempt it for a few times to get it right, which by the time he succeeded in doing so, he was already at the end of the tunnel. It shouldn't be a problem, since his car is capable of handling curves like this. As they moved through the circuit, a R34 got into the race via the branching.

"Sorry about being late there, Basil. The opera is going for a little too long there. It's time for some serious running," the driver said.

"Are you Geronimo?" Basil asked.

"It's best if you ask me later. Focus on getting the wagon first."

"Alright…."

As they are approaching Chiyoda, the driver radioed Basil.

"I will pull down a little. Try and brake-block him so that I can try and spin him off the road."

"But I haven't…"

"Do it when I tell you, okay?"

Basil was waiting for the correct time to hit the brakes as the R34 driver gets his front wheel lined up the the Stagea's back wheel.

"Now!"

Basil started using his brakes, while the other driver turns his steering wheel to the left, spinning him to the right. This caused Crunchrat's Stagea to crash to the wall. Now that he got one of his targets, who is that driver of the R34? That was not until when Basil settled it with Crunchrat, when the driver got behind him. He looked behind, and saw that one familiar face.

"Geronimo? Why were you here?"

"You know that I am here to teach him a good lesson for that. Are you trying to ask me how I got that R34?'

"How did you know that I am going to ask this question?"

"There's a tuner out there who people called him the Phantom Tuner, and pretty much will only tune the car if he is impressed with it. I don't know, but I felt someone was placing a piece of paper into my vest pocket when I wasn't aware what was going on. Once I woke up, I saw the same piece of paper, and after that, I got to the coordinates, which I believe it is the tuner's place."

"Your waistcoat pocket… do you still have the paper with you?"

"No, because the instructions of the paper asked me to tear it to pieces after going there. You know that he's a secret tuner. But what I know is that if you want a car to be tuned…. According to the tuner himself… he will occasionally go out to any random lines and if you're lucky enough, you get to race with him. But from what I know from him, no one have ever beaten him with his secret tuned Evo 9."

"I will try. When is he going to go out?"

"No one will know when will he go out. If you got lucky enough to meet him, you might have to be as well ready with the tuning."

"I will make my Evo 8 ready for the beating. Tell the Phantom Tuner about that."


	11. Interlude 3: The Challenge

"So… Stilton, have you already did what you wanted to do?" Nemo asked as Geronimo entered the garage.

"Yes, I already did. And also, someone told me that he wanted to challenge you."

"Who was it? Basil, the undercover detective?"

"Yes, and he said he will be ready to beat you."

"Will he set-up a trap to catch me?"

"No way that he will be doing this, Nemo. You must be paranoid of something."

"Yes, I am. I was convicted for something that I didn't do and since then, I swore by myself that I will fight the system."

The sound of a rotary engine was heard. It came from the yellow RX-7 and it was turned right after that. A blond Frenchman got out from the car and walked into the kitchen.

"That's your partner?"

"Yes, he is, and the name is Pierre. They said that his car could set the best times on the boards and he could also go and beat up some other people with it. But he didn't do it because he was a little too scared of it. Back to the topic, tell that guy that I will be at the Kawasaki Line, and then we will be racing on the Aqualine."

"I will tell him about it."


	12. Chapter 8: 20,000 Meters Under the Sea

Just as soon Basil knew that he wanted to beat the Phantom Tuner, he knew that he had to tune the car hard in order to be competitive with the Tuner. After all, when he got his car and started driving it, he knew that he could be a champion. For that, it took him some time to source parts and tune it for the race. While he was tuning his car for full speed, Geronimo came inside his garage to tell him something.

"What do you want to tell me, my friend?"

"The Tuner told me that he will be challenging you tonight at 11."

"Alright, that's exactly enough time for me to make it go faster. Now it's 15 minutes to 9, so I shouldn't be having much problems tuning it."

* * *

He really needed a rest right now. From 7 in the morning, Basil had been trying to get this car going a little faster that how it used to be. But it was hard because of the complexity. After all this, he will have to concentrate on the race, but not without him being completely exhausted. It's already 8 and he was almost done with it. After finishing the tune, he got himself some rest.

It was 10:30 p.m. He was still tired, but managed to got up from the bed. When he realized what time was it, he quickly got dressed up and get to the Yokohama Line. He cruised along the road, waiting for the Phantom Tuner to get to him. And then the lights flashed at him.

"So you wanted to challenge me, Basil? They said you got the skills in tuning and driving. Don't worry, I will guarantee that no one can beat my tuned Evo 9," the tuner told him.

"I will beat you up this time."

"What a cocky man! Enough talking- time to make you regret."

As they pressed their pedals to the metal, Basil quickly regretted saying that line to the tuner; the intensity of the Evo 9 was very powerful for anyone to contain. But he wasn't about to give it up that easily. Using the slipstream method, he could at least compensate the deficit for himself; at least for now until they went to the Aqualine. Right after passing Tamachi, they got into the left branching of the highway, leading them to a tunnel. It was rather dark without the headlights, and that will take a whole lot of concentration to get through at full speed.

The rest of the race seemed predictable. While Basil was still able to keep his pace with the Evo 9, he was falling back by a bit.

"Here we go Basil; the 20,000 meters that will decide it between us!" the tuner shouted.

"I am going to get my tuning kicked in already…."

As they got inside the tunnel, they started speeding it all upwards to 330 km/h. It was exhilaratingly fast to get to this kind of speed, yet dangerous. There's a wide banked U-turn at the end of the tunnel, and that could be dangerous if you go at full speed. At that point, they braked and turned around it. It felt peculiar to Nemo this time; why couldn't he turn that well? He had been always being able to control the car that way. Did his tune backfire? That led to Basil overtaking him.

"And now… time to unleash the full potential of my tuning!" Basil shouted.

His car started propelling to 350 km/h- an already deadly speed if not lethal. He was counting the speed of his car; 351, 352, 353, 354 and it stops at 355 km/h. Nearing the end of the tunnel, he lost the feel of the grip on the ground as if it was hovering. He quickly slowed down the car and drifted to the left branching after the end of the Aqualine tunnel.

"Great showing, Basil… I think I will take it. I just lost the feel of the road."

"So what are you going to give me then?"

"You just gained my respect, my friend. I will tune your car if you want to and maybe I will even have a lunch with you as well. Until then, Basil."

* * *

Nemo had just got back to his garage after the race. He felt a sense of dismay in him because all this time, his tuning has never disappointed him. From the day when he was bullied by the cops just because a corrupt cop get on him for no good reason, when he used to be one of the race kings on the Wangan at the time. Since then, he has hidden himself from the community there and started improving his tuned Evo 9 one step at a time. He wanted to get the corrupt cop this time, and he knew the mastermind behind this; Ratigan. He is hunting him because he knew that Ratigan has caused so much trouble to everyone like him. And then, Pierre got to him.

"Is there any problem there? What can I help you with?"

"No, nothing. I don't need your help. You know I can settle it on my own."

"But you helped me to post one of the best TAs on the road. Would you mind sharing your problem with me?"

"I understand, right? But I afraid you can't help me out with this one."

"What do you mean?"

"After all this time, I felt a little gullible. Why isn't my car responding like how I used to handle it?"

"You lost a battle with someone?"

"Yes. But I had something that I felt more important that I wanted to address. I really want to get that guy."

"Who?"

"You don't know him. He is a cop."

"Are you talking about Basil?"

"No, that wasn't him. That guy… I will make him regret for getting me down for no good reason."

Nemo then went to sleep, trying to forget his problems. Tomorrow, he will find the corrupt cop and race with him. He will be regretting it, he thought.


	13. Chapter 9: Set the Pace

Basil was already ready for a time trial attempt a week later. He was thinking of his car which could compete in the time trials; everyone had tried to beat the time set by someone whose name is Pierre, one of the top time attackers around. But they all failed. The closest one could get to the time is Thea, whom people said that she is hot and sexy, but Basil wasn't thinking of her as of now. What he was focusing on is breaking the time on the C1 on clockwise- 2 minutes 50.02 seconds is the time he has to beat in order to break the record. He then receives a call. It came from Elmer, one of the referees.

"So you are challenging the top time on C1 clockwise? Good, because I can guarantee you that as a competitive driver, you could do it. But can you break 2 minutes 50 seconds?" the man tells him.

"I am ready."

"Okay. Get yourself ready; once you got out from the Ginza area and passed the signboard, your time starts. Also, keep your car at 120 km/h- this is to ensure fairness. We do the same for the other time attackers."

As he drove at 120 km/h towards the signboard, he felt pumped for that. Once he passed the signboard, he started accelerating the car, handling the corners as if he is a natural. It all goes without saying; it's easy for the car to break 2:51 without any mistakes. But all he wants is to break 2:50.

What makes it even worse is that Elmer would always remind Basil the time at certain intervals; for example when it's already a minute or that he had only a minute to go. That annoys him and also distracts him from his concentration on the road. Other than that, it causes some good panic, but good thing that he didn't lose too much traction from it or else this could be much worse than how it was supposed to be.

Right at the Edobashi branching however, things took the turn for the worse. He only had 30 seconds to go when he started driving more carelessly than usual, leading to his car losing the traction needed.

"Damn!" he shouted as his car skids, trying to control the car. It works, but he already lost some crucial time needed to win. He kept driving at this style, and right after exiting the Ginza area, he only had 5 seconds to go.

"Great! Your time is 2 minutes 49.97 seconds; a new record on the C1 clockwise course! Congratulations to you, Basil!"

"Thanks; I could have gotten it better if you aren't annoying me by reminding me the time."

* * *

Basil was about to get himself a coffee after the time trial; he had already been training for a while and he needs something to reward himself. And then, he saw a yellow Mazda RX-7 FD3S parking right in front of him. Who was that and why is he coming here? A man got out from the car got in front of him.

"So you're the driver who just beat my time on C1 clockwise? Good… it shows that you are a fairly competent driver. My time had been there for a while, and I think that's good that someone had already beat my time."

"Who are you?"

"I am Pierre, one of the top time attackers around. By the way, since you are good at it, why don't you race me? I am ready for a race on the New Belt Line, then we head to Chiyoda. Is that okay?"

"You said that. Let's go."

* * *

Starting from the Rainbow Bridge, they pushed their cars to high speeds. It was adrenaline filled as nobody could predict what will happen what will happen and they are driving at over 300 km/h in straight lines.

"You enjoying the speed?" Pierre asked as they were passing through Minato.

"That was dope! I bet you could try and beat me up."

"Well I am."


	14. Interlude 4: Archive

It was a few years since Basil just entered the street racing scene. From the day he got inside the scene, he was searching for this one guy, a mastermind. What was he doing now was reading his first diaries, which some of these are particularly intriguing. Here is his first diary:

"Dear Diary,

I just bought myself a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII; can't wait to see the power of the car when I test it on the Wangan- they said this car is made for some serious competition on the road."

"Dear Diary,

That cursed gearbox is holding me down! Whenever I tried to change my gears, it always goes to neutral before it works. I hate it; had to get it really fixed right now!"

"Dear Diary,

When I get my car to the mechanic, he told me that I had to drive it a little more softer. My style of driving is wrong because that will wear out a lot of things? Maybe I will have to try and drive it a little less harsh."

He thought about those for a while, and then started writing his latest diary.


End file.
